How a Country is Born
by kossss
Summary: Hetalia Academy: Tino suddenly finds himself having a beautiful mark on his belly. What could it possibly mean? He asked Lukas and the boy told him that he's pregnant. He couldn't believe it. He's still just a student for Christs sake. Lots of pairings inside but mainly Sufin. Mpreg, Smut, Romance, and lots of Fluff. What more could a fujoshi ask for? :) WARNING: (may be) hardcore.
1. Chapter 1: The Big News

AN: Hey, kossss here. This is actually my first fic so please go easy on me. And you know, despite that this is my first, I'm already going with a bang. (Making Smut and Mpreg XD) I want to thank my sister in helping me with this chapter. We sometimes do fics together. Her username is SerrahSeirra, you're welcome to visit her stories, they're mostly of Inazuma.

Pairings in this fic: Mainly SUFIN. with some DenNor, HongIce, UsUk, FrUk, Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, Giripan, RoChu, LietPol. I guess thats all for now.

This story takes place in Hetalia Gakuen and all of them still in highschool. That's right people, HIGHSCHOOL. Aaah.. I know.. they have such a nice _highschool life._

**WARNING: If you're a student or in highschool and reading this, please don't follow anything they do with their _highschool life._ Thank you XD** (besides, i'm in highschool myself)

PS: Norway is a bit OOC in this chapter

I hope you enjoy this fic~

* * *

"Tino, you're pregnant." Lukas declared.

"What? Don't say strange things." Tino and chuckled nervously, a faint blush visible on his cheeks. As much as he loved the thought of bearing Berwald's child, it just wasn't possible. "I'm a boy, y'know."

"Well that's not what that mark on your belly tells me. Haven't you noticed that mark?" He pointed towards Tino's beautiful and elegant symbol on his belly. "A totem like that only appears if the person is giving birth to a representative of a certain country. It's not surprising since the parents are both countries, though."

The room then fell silent, trying to process what the Norwegian just explained to them. Although, Tino was having a hard time to do so with Emil trying to calm him down."And how come you know all of this, Norgie? _And_... How come you're _not pregnant too?_" Mathias asked, breaking the silence. This time, it was Lukas' turn to blush. He quickly slapped the Dane to the ground. "S-shut up, you pervert. I don't know what you're talking about." There was a momentarily pause. "And I knew all of these stuff from this book that Arthur gave me." He replied, clearly not amused as he held out a book infront of the man's face and went to read some more.

"Oh, and it also says here that the reason why Tino's pregnant even though he's a man, is because he swallowed a rare magical stone that grants the user the honour to bear a child. Of course, it doesn't affect the women for they can already bear a child. So I'm guessing it's only for men."

Upon hearing this, Tino quickly stood from the couch. "B-but... I never ate anything unfamiliar."

"Hmm.. What if you swallowed it during that huge wave event last summer." Emil suggested, his hands resting on his chin.

"L-last summer?"

* * *

-LAST SUMMER-

"Ahhh... I can't take it anymore..." Came from a certain Norwegian boy, resting his head on Mathias' shoulder, fanning himself. "It's so freakin' hot!"

"Yeah, and the school's AC is still broken." His younger brother, Emil, said in annoyance. His fingers busy from texting his _boyfriend_, Leon. The rest of the Nordics were the same, complaining about the hot weather. They didn't bother to return to their own homes even though it's summer for they all want to spend it together. Not a moment later an idea came to Tino's mind. He quickly got up from where he sat in Berwald's lap to voice out his opinion.

"How about we head to the beach?" He suggested like it was the best solution to their problem. To his amusement, they all agreed. And not a moment later, they sprung into action. Preparing all that is needed to have an enjoyable experience at the beach. Then they made their way to their van and started driving.

* * *

"Oh yeah!"

Mathias screamed excitedly, his head and hands sticking out of the van's opening on the roof. "Sit down you fool." Lukas pulled him down by his shirt and sitting him by his side. "Aw, sure babe." He scooted closer to Lukas and placed his hand around his waist. The Norwegian boy tried to complain and push the man away but Mathias just continued laughing at his lover's shyness. Berwald was the one driving and Tino's beside him chatting to the man about how fun this trip will be.

Emil on the other hand is still busy texting, completely ignoring the nearby couples. _Like, you're heading to the beach too? _He tapped on the screen and pressed send. He directed his gaze on the outside of the window, waiting for Leon to reply. He watched the beautiful scenery infront of him. This sure is a nice place, he thought to himself. What broke him of his thoughts is the vibration in the palm of his hand. He quickly read the reply and smiled to himself.

_From: Leon_

_To: Emil_

_Yeah, and I think that it's gonna be a blast. Like, knowing that you're going to be there too._

_Received at 9:23 am_

"Hey guys were here~" Tino stated cheerfully.

Mathias stared at the bare ocean before inhaling the sweet scent of the Norwegian's hair. This is great. The cool sea breeze, the pearly white sand, lots of girls in bikini, what else could a man ask for? That is, if they don't have a beautiful and sexy lover of their own.

They exited their van and started to get their belongings out so that Lukas can prepare and arrange their stuff on the beach with Mathias helping him. Tino started applying the sun block lotion to himself and Emil. As he was on the job, a familiar voice was heard from an acquainted American.

"Hey dudes! So you came to the beach too. Glad to see you're here, the others came too. I was just so HOT, y'know?" As he was saying this, a quick comment from Arthur was heard from the background. "No you aren't." Alfred laughed. "As I was saying, knowing this hot weather, it's no wonder that lots of people would show up."

The Nordics momentarily halted from what they were doing to greet the bespectacled man before continuing. "Mmh, seems so." Tino smiled and hummed in agreement.

"Well, gotta get back. We're playing beach volleyball over there and you guys are welcome to join. Stop by when you have the time later, ok?"

"Sure Alfred, we appreciate it. See you later then." The American waved as he went back to the others. Tino's eyes wandered around the beach to see who else was here besides them, not like he was complaining though. He liked it when there're more people around. The more the merrier, as they say.

He caught a glimpse of Antonio completely amused with Lovino clinging to him for dear life, probably scared, for they were surfing on such a big wave. From the looks of it, Antonio may have talked the Italian man to ride his surfboard with him.

The others are also here just as Alfred told them. The Axis Powers, the Allies and a lot of other countries.

After a few moments, the lad finished coating Emil with the lotion. "Thanks Tino. But I could've done it myself though."

"Aww, Its okay Em. I'm glad to help." He turned to face his companions. "Lukas, here's the other bottle of sun block." The said man easily caught the bottle thrown at him with his free hand. "Thanks."

"Hey babe, could you apply some at my back for me?"

Mathias stated as he pointed at his back, his shirt slung over his shoulders. "Whatever." _Norgie_, as Mathias would like to call him, made his way to him and started to slowly rub the sun block on his broad back. "Ohhh yeah... that feels good." Lukas slapped his shoulder. "Shut up."

Tino only chuckled at the interactions of the cute couple then directed his gaze at Berwald, who was apparently finished with the preparations and was now completely staring at him. This made him blush. "Moi Su-san, thank you for finding a good spot for us."

The man only nodded at him. "That reminds me, come sit here Su-san. I'm going to apply some sunscreen on you." Tino gestured with his hands patting the empty space beside him. Berwald did as he was told and removed his shirt, displaying his nice abs and muscles that Tino had grown to admire, so much that it made him hot inside.

The blonde then sat in their shared towel under an umbrella and scooted infront of him so he could start. Tino squirted some amount of the substance on his hand and started to rub both his palms together. Once he's satisfied, he softly caressed Berwald's chest, spreading it.

Tino was feeling nervous, being this close to Berwald with his hands pressed against the Swede's defined pecs, was not helping at all. No, he needed to calm down. It would totally be embarrassing if he were to have a hard-on from applying sunscreen to someone. Especially if that someone is the one he truly loved.

It wasn't long before Tino's slender fingers came in contact with his ripped abs. It was then that Tino could feel that Berwald was staring at him, again. But he wasn't really sure, so he glanced up. Only to meet Berwald's eyes fixed on him. Tino knew that most people would be scared by now if they knew that Berwald's staring at them in the eye. But he wasn't. Because he knew that even though he may seem intimidating, deep inside he is a very loving and caring man he grew to love. And right now, he could see that the Swede's eyes, fixed on him, are full of compassion and other emotions that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"F'n."

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice their faces were now close, close enough to kiss. Tino gasped and lightly pushed the Swedish man away. He could feel his face grow hotter and he knew that he was now blushing profusely.

"S-sorry for spacing out Su-san. I'll continue right away."

The Finn apologized and swiftly took the bottle to squirt some on his palm again went to apply the liquid on Berwald's arms, then his broad back. And lastly his legs, but just when Tino was about to apply some on, Berwald suggested that he should be the one to do it, which Tino didn't complain.

Not a moment later, they were met by a loud, but excited scream from Mathias, who was standing infront of them with a ball in his hand and Lukas by his side. They were now suited in their swim trunks, although Lukas' trunks were shorter. Even Berwald was wearing one, while Tino's still in his shorts and his sleeveless yellow shirt with a hoodie.

"Hurry up guys. Let's play volleyball!"

Tino just chuckled by how excited the Dane is. "Okei, you guys can go first, we'll catch up. By the way, where's Emil?"

"He's over there, chatting with his _boyfriend_." Mathias answered with his tone changing at the last word, teasing his own lover. He knew that Lukas doesn't trust this guy and can't just hand over his precious little brother to someone he isn't familiar with.

"Which reminds me, I have to teach that guy a lesson." Lukas stormed to the direction where his little brother was flirting with the man.

"Okay! Don't go too far, babe!"

"I don't want to hear that from you." The Norwegian murmured under his breath, already near his destination.

* * *

AN: And... that's it. Not really a cliff hanger but...

Anyways, there will be a smex in the next chapter X3

Review? (i'll be happy if you do :D)


	2. Chapter 2: Sex On The Beach

AN: First of all I would like to thank the two for reviewing on the last chapter: **WolfTooth **and** Yugi's sister death**. I want your beautiful usernames to be visible in this wonderful chapter Cuz I LOVE YOU GUYS :3 And I'm glad you liked it (getting reviews after 3 hours that ch1 was published really made my day :D)

And of course, thank you to all who viewed/read ch1 (luv u guys too :D)

Secondly, I thought that you might be wondering why I updated early. Well, it's because I already made some parts of chapter 2 even before I published chapter 1. And besides, there's NO SCHOOL (yay!) Once I started to continue ch2, I actually noticed that I didn't know anything about volleyball, much less a beach volleyball. So I did some research. Feel free to point out my mistakes if there're any :)

Last but not the least, I want to thank my sister (SerrahSeirra) once again for proof-reading this chap. (thanks sis) Here's a link to her account: (remove spaces)

www .fanfiction u/4 697520/S errahSeirra

Warning: there's lemon in this chapter XD

* * *

"Were all set. Let's go to meet with the others Su-san." Tino said, holding out his hand for the man. Berwald took it and entwined their fingers, earning him a chuckle from the Finn.

They made their way towards the area where Alfred told them. Sure enough, they were playing beach volleyball. The players from the right team were Arthur, Kiku, Mathias, and Matthew. And from the left side were Alfred, Ivan, Gilbert, and Heracles.

"You're going down, Alfred!"

Arthur declared from the other side of the net. He served the ball, signalling to begin the game. Gilbert was ready to hit the ball flying over the net. He jumped, planning to spike. But surprisingly, Kiku had the same idea with his hand already positioned. He quickly spiked the ball to the ground of the other side, earning their team another point, with the audiences cheering. "Ooohh.. Kiku's actually faster than me." Gilbert murmured to himself.

Alfred's team was losing, well not really. But they were behind by two points, in which he cannot allow. Ivan began to serve the ball with Arthur on the receiving end. Arthur went into a digging position and was ready to hit the object coming at him, that is until Alfred shouted something obscene from the other side of the net.

"Iggy! You're so fucking sexy!"

And just like that, he missed the ball and fell to the sand face first. "You bloody git, you did that on purpose!" He cursed under his breath as he stood up abruptly, a tint of red present on his cheeks. On that same moment another voice was heard from the crowd.

"Hey, nobody's allowed to tease Arthur except for me!"

A gorgeous French man stepped out of the crowd to show himself. "Haaaah? I don't think so dude." Alfred hissed.

The two had a staring competition and looked as if they were going to start WW3. "Ugh, can we please play now?" Arthur rolled his eyes not caring about the looks he was getting.

"This is not over." Alfred and Francis both said to each other menacingly before getting back to their places: Francis back to the crowd and Alfred back to the left side of the net.

The game resumed and lasted for a while until Kiku wanted to switch out for a bit. "Tino, could you take my place for me please? Just for a bit." The Japanese man pleaded to him, with his hand placed on his shoulder. Tino glanced at Berwald which didn't seem to mind, then nodded. "Sure, Kiku." The Japanese man went after a quick 'thank you' and dashed to one of the bathroom stalls.

Tino went to the right side of the net and the game began.

This time, it was Alfred's turn to serve. He directed the ball to a specific space on the other side so it would land directly on the sand. But his plan failed for Matthew bounced the ball with a setting position with Tino backing him up, who dove in for a spike. It was a good thing that Heracles blocked it.

"I didn't know that Matthew was there." Alfred said confused.

Ivan served and Mathias went to dig the ball, returning it. The game went on again with the ball going back and forth between the two sides with the audiences' eyes after the direction of the round object. Neither side seems to back down.

Mathias grew tired of it, he went to spike the ball hard, ending the back-and-forth activity, earning them another point and a cheer from the crowd once again.

"Man, I wish Lukie could've seen that!" The Dane mused to himself.

"Nice job, Mathias." Tino complimented. "Thanks." Came his reply.

They both smiled to each other before Tino's purple eyes wandered to the audience. He smiled as his eyes met Berwald's own. He also noticed that Kiku is standing beside his lover. He was having so much fun that he didn't notice that he was just subbing for him.

So he made his way to them. "Moi Su-san, Kiku. You're back, you may go play now. I'm sorry for taking you're place for so long." Apologized Tino. "No, it's okay Tino. It looked like you were having a lot of fun. So you can go continue."

"Oh, thank you for the offer Kiku, really. But I'm a little exhausted. I think I'll go freshen up for a bit." He smiled sweetly at Kiku. "Okay then." The Japanese returned to his place at the right side of the net.

He and Berwald started to walk away and sat on one of the benches. "W'nt me t' get ya s'mething, love?" The taller man asked. "Its okay, hon. I just wanna sit here with you." Tino cooed, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "T'no." Berwald moved to face him, slowly bringing their faces closer. Tino got the message that the man wanted to kiss him. So he closed his eyes and slightly parted his soft lips for him. Their lips were so close now, the moment was so perfect. But that precious moment was broken by a loud voice from some American.

"Oh, Yeah! The hero always wins!"

Tino swiftly opened his eyes and moved away, sighing disappointedly. "I guess Alfred's team won, huh." He chuckled nervously before eyeing the Swede, who was looking rather displeased. To his surprise, Berwald took his hand in his own.

"Let's go s'mewh're."

The Finn blushed, knowing what his boyfriend was getting at. He nodded and let him guide the way.

They started to head on some place so that they could rest and be alone with each other. They found a good spot and went to lay on one of the giant rocks that the small waves was crashing onto, giving them the opportunity to soak their feet on the water.

Berwald set aside his glasses before hovering over Tino, facing him. _Berwald is still handsome even with or without his glasses._ Tino admitted, his heart fluttering.

Out of nowhere, Berwald smashed their lips together in for a kiss. Tino was quite surprised at first, then slowly returned the favour. It wasn't long before their innocent kiss turned into a full-blown make out session.

The Swede licked the shorter man's lower lip asking for entrance, which Tino allowed. Berwald's slick muscle roamed inside the Finn's mouth. Tino couldn't help but emit a muffled gasp. Berwald's hand captured one of Tino's perky nipple and gave it squeeze. Once he broke apart from Tino, a bridge of saliva was present, connecting on their lips.

"Ya h've such a v'ry naughty b'dy, w'fe. You're nipples 'r alr'ady hard. Looks l'ke ya r'ally want t' be toyed w'th."

He smirked and moved to kiss Tino's exposed neck and slowly trailed down on to his pink nubs and started to bite and suck on it, with his hand squeezing the other one.

"..Ahhhh... Berwald.."

It was three months ago when their body first joined, when Tino discovered that his lover is quite talkative when it comes to making love. It was like Berwald wanted to reveal everything of himself to the Finn. Not only physically, but emotionally. And he only shows that side to him alone. This made the Finn really happy. Besides, he never fails to get horny just from his lover's sexy and teasing voice.

The Swede's free hand slipped into the other lad's shorts and underwear, holding his erection. He teased the tip with his thumb.

"No... don't...touch... there..."

The smaller man whined, but not only Berwald didn't remove his hand, he also began to talk in a sultry voice.

"B't ya l'ke it when I touch ya, don't ya? Esp'cially h're."

Berwald gestured, reaching down some more until his middle finger came in contact with Tino's hole, gently rubbing circles around it.

"...Mhmnnn...! ..I...don't..."

That obviously was a lie. Not only did he like it, he _loved_ it. He bucked his hips against his fingers, urging the man to insert his fingers inside him despite his earlier protests. He heard Berwald chuckle. He hadn't heard that for quite some time. Tino saw the man nod and then went to spread his legs apart.

Berwald brought his face infront of Tino's twitching hole. He seductively licked his lower lip first before giving his entrance a kiss and a slow lick, making sure his boyfriend could _feel _it.

"Wha-What are you doing Su-san...? Its.. dirty.." Tino whined.

"There's no w'y a be'utiful p'rson l'ke ya is dirty." Berwald replied in a serious tone. This made the shorter man's heart melt.

It wasn't long before the slick muscle probed inside of Tino's soft inner walls, thrusting in and out.

"..Urgh.. mmmhh..."

Tino brought the back of his hand to cover his mouth, stifling his moans. His other hand gripping the hair of the Swede.

"D' ya w'nt it?"

_Yes! Of course, I want it! _Tino screamed inside his head. He couldn't quite voice out his answer with his mind getting hazy from the pleasure. To his surprise, the fingers inside him were quickly replaced by a stiff object that touched his entrance.

"Hya...!"

Immediately after, Berwald skillfully undressed him, pulling his shorts along with his underwear all the way to his thighs.

"...No...!"

As much as he wanted it, it was way too embarrassing to do it in this kind of place and he can't believe that he was just realizing this now.

Berwald just let his lover's protests pass his ears. And without further ado, Berwald's thick and weeping cock entered him, hitting his prostate dead on.

"..._Aaaaahhhnn...!_"

He screamed, tilting his head to the side. Berwald sure knows his body well. He already found his sweet spot upon entering only. Berwald looked at his lover's beautiful face. Tino's half lidded eyes, pink dusted cheeks, and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, made him look sexy. He looked more beautiful, much more than his usually gorgeous face.

Berwald let him adjust to the intrusion first, before going into a slow and steady pace, then he rapidly went faster upon the Finn's request.

"Nyaa.. aahn.. ahhh.. Ber~ ... It feels... _so good._..~"

Tino moaned between breaths, his head thrown back and his legs widely spread apart. Berwald continued to hit his sweet spot with every thrust he made, driving him to the edge. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around the man's waist, trying to get him in deeper. He hadn't even noticed that he had closed his eyes until he opened them. Once he did, he was shocked at what he saw.

Behind Berwald was a humongous wave.

"Ah! Su-san!"

"Wh't, g'nna cum?"

"...Noo...!"

Before the Finnish man could say more, to his dismay, the large body of water landed on them with a big splash.

* * *

AN: Omg.. I can't believe I actually wrote lemon :D and that was my first time. I hope to get better in writing them in the next chapter though. Like, writing what and how they felt when doing the _activity _(more detailed)?

Oh, and i think that ch3 will come in about a few days (or weeks, it depends ^^).

Review? (please DO :D)

PS: was Berwald a bit OOC in this? O.0


	3. Chapter 3: Making a Baby

AN: Finally, finished chapter 3! Personally, i think I'm going to get CRAZY from writing the plot, literally. Like, what would become of Finland's educational life if he becomes pregnant? How will he manage? And how will they all react? But I'm glad I finally got it done :3

Besides, I learned something from making this chapter: _Forcing one's brain to write something is really bad for one's health _(LOL Am I exaggerating?) But I had to do it. I really can't wait to post the next chap. It makes me all giddy inside knowing that there're people who appreciate this story :D THANK YOU!

PS: This chapter took 5 days to write, including the ANs. That is to say **I finished this 8 days ago**. But I haven't got the chance to update during those times because..._*private excuse here*..._and it really sucked -_-

Warning: I put smut/lemon AND a kind-of slutty uke in this chapter coz it's in my 'plot', but not the slutty part XD (feel free to skip it if you like)

* * *

Amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun, lies a coast swarmed with people in beachwears, obviously. Emil, for one, dressed in an open button-up shirt and a swim short. At the moment, Tino was pampering him. He didn't really mind, the Finn was very lovable. Besides, he's mind was occupied with something else. In all honesty, Emil was really excited to meet Leon today for they haven't seen each other for quite some time.

After he thanked the Finnish man for helping him with the sunscreen, he settled in the decision of going for a stroll on the seaside, hoping to bump into _him_. And he did.

"Emil!"

He heard someone calling out to him from a distance. He skidded to a halt and glanced around, only to see Leon rushing to meet him. Emil was now in bliss, but he didn't show it. Once the man was infront of him, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't thought this far. So he only managed to let out some words.

"W-was'up?"

Leon just gazed at him for a moment before he responded.

"What's _up_? Hmm..." Leon scratched his chin as he inspected the heavens and answered in a mild tone. "The sky, the clouds... the birds... Oh! There's a plane."

The Icelander furrowed his eyebrows and punched the other man's shoulder before he ambulated away, fuming. _That jerk. Why isn't he taking me seriously? Even though we haven't met for weeks._ Emil complained to himself.

As he wandered, he felt someone grab his arms from behind, forcing him to turn around and land in the other's embrace.

"Hey, you know I was only kidding." Leon humorlessly said. He distanced himself a little, giving them both the prospect to lean their foreheads against one another as they both look deep into each other's eyes "And if you really want to hear my answer. Right now, I'm just so happy that I could see the cute person I devoted my love with." Leon exhibited a smile, more like a smirk.

"..You're so cheesy."

Emil retorted in a soft voice, with a hint of embarrassment. Surely, the unexpected attention made him blush. But he made no effort to push the man away.

"But it's true." Leon concluded.

Their lips were only inches away from each other, so Leon wanted to grab this chance to kiss the shorter man. But before he could do so, a hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him away from Emil. Leon already got a clue to who it was. He fixed himself and properly fronted the person who pulled him.

"Hello, Emil's older brother. It's so nice to finally meet you. I am Leon, his boyfriend."

The Norwegian's eye twitched at the last word. "I see..." _He sure is blunt._ "I'm his brother, Lukas." He eyed Emil before turning his attention back to Leon. "And please, no need to be polite. Just call me Lukas." He mentioned in his customary stoic expression.

"I can't do that, it's rude for me to do so. Will you permit me to call you big brother Lukas instead?"

"You..."

Lukas was taken aback by the kid's suggestion. His tensed face now relaxed. "You're such a nice kid. He never calls me big brother." Leon's lips curved into a smile, assuming that his first meeting with his lover's older brother was going quite well.

"But..." Lukas faced Emil. "You're not allowed to kiss anyone yet. You're still in elementary."

"What are you saying? Leon and I already graduated a month ago." Emil pouted at his brother. _Aah.. He still looks cute when he's like that. _The black-haired man mused. Lukas just stared at his brother for a few moments, then sighed. He turned to the other and spoke. "Take good care of him. If you ever hurt him in any way, _I'll kill you_." He deadpanned. But if you look closely, you could see the seriousness and anger flaring in his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am... I mean sir!" Leon saluted.

The Norwegian only glared at him before he turned and started to tread away. "And I still forbid you from kissing." He added, disappearing into the crowd.

"Brother is really something..." Emil breathed out.

He is well-informed that lots of people regarded him as too young to date someone. Furthermore, they also concluded that he's only experiencing a puppy love. And that's what drove him to prove them all wrong. He can't help it if he truly loves Leon.

Or does he?

* * *

Lukas staggered along the shore. He couldn't believe that he just permitted his precious little brother into a relationship. He felt as if he lost something great.

Lukas needed some time alone and wanted to busy himself. Thus he planned to hit the waves for a swim. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two hands aiming to grab him. He swayed to the side a bit, missing the embrace of the man with a messy blonde hair.

He really didn't have time to deal with the annoying Dane, so he sprinted. Mathias on the other hand, thought that his boyfriend was just playing hard to get. Hence, he happily chased after him, just like on the days he went to court the Norwegian.

"Hey, wait up babe!"

Mathias ran while rationally thinking that this is so romantic. He could feel lots of hearts and flowers appearing around them as they ran in slow-mo. Well, atleast in his own perspective.

_Why is he chasing me? That idiot._

Lukas went to the water so that he could convoke some of his water trolls. But before he could do so, he felt the Dane's arms wrap around his waist tightly, making it impossible for him to escape.

"Caught you!" Mathias shouted in victory as he laughed.

But _Norgie_ wouldn't give up without a fight. He raised his hands, summoning the water troll and commanded it to attack his boyfriend-not-so-boyfriend. And it obeyed.

The people around them gasped and started screaming at their direction. The Norwegian thought that he was the cause of their surprised behaviour. But luckily, the people's eyes weren't directed at him, it was directed on what's behind him.

His eyes widened when he turned around and saw a gigantic wave, most likely aiming to crash at the shore. Without much thought, he made a punching stance. His water troll did the same, striking the wave so it would stop from reaching the beach. Unfortunately, some parts of the vast water already landed on some places of the coastline. But he guessed it wasn't too much of a damage.

He wondered where Sweden and Finland are at this time.

* * *

Tino gasped desperately for air as he emerged from the water, coughing a little. _Oh no, I think I might have swallowed something_. Is what came to his mind first. He knew that he gulped some water, but he felt something hard pass his throat and he's aware that this isn't typical.

"W'fe!" He quickly brushed it off as he heard Berwald call out to him from behind. Berwald swam to his partner before they made their way back to the shore. "Ber-" Tino started, but was cut off by Sve, who pulled him into a protective hug.

"Ar' ya alr'ght?" The man questioned, concern showing in his deep voice.

"I'm alright. Thank you." The lad gave him a reassuring smile. "We should probably head back. They must be certainly worried for were gone for too long. And that gigantic wave just crashed on the beach."

"Mhm. But wear th's f'rst." The Swedish man motioned as he held out Tino's shorts.

"Eh?"

Tino blinked a few times before he glanced down at his slender body. It was then that Tino noticed that he was bare and naked. "Waaah….!" He snatched the clothing from the man's big hands and hastily put it on. He let out a sigh once his done and managed to change the subject.

"What about your glasses, Sve?"

* * *

After they found Berwald's spectacle, they returned to where the others are. Seeing that they all were safe and nothing serious happened. They decided to forget the previous event and went to enjoy the rest of their day on the beach. When the sun exiled, they took this as a signal to go 'home'. So the Nordics bid their farewells to their friends and Emil received a goodbye kiss on the forehead from his boyfriend, seeing that they aren't permitted to smooch on the lips just yet.

They went to pack their things in their beach bag and headed for their van, driving back to the school dormitory.

Mathias and Berwald roomed together. Likewise with Tino and Lukas, but with Emil sharing in the room. The Icelander thought that if he'll enroll here in the near future, he might as well see what the dormitories are like.

The dorm rooms were small, but big enough to fit two people and all of their belongings with some spaces to spare. So they really had no complaints. If all five of them wanted to gather, they could just do so between the two rooms.

Although, every so often Mathias would ask Tino to trade with him for the night. With the intention of being with Lukas, and Tino could be with Sve. Hit two birds with one stone, right?

* * *

In the hours of darkness, Tino went to the Swede's room upon the request of a certain Dane to switch again. He let himself in and sat on the edge of Berwald's bed. Seeing that the Swede was still in the bathroom, he thought that he would busy himself by reminiscing all the events that happened on their trip to the beach today. Until, he came to a particular matter about the object that he managed to take in earlier that morning.

_What if it was a rock, or maybe a pebble? Or worse, what if it's a shell, or some living organism and multiplies inside of me? Okay I'm totally freaking out now. But normally people would do the same if they happened to swallow something unknown from the sea, right? ...Right?_

While Tino was on the verge of panicking completely, he felt someone sit beside him and familiar arms wrap around his body. Ofcourse, it was Sve's.

"Wh'ts wr'ng?"

"Oh, love. I'm just a little worried about something, and a bit nervous." Tino replied as he slumped to Berwald's chest.

"W'nt t' talk 'bout it?"

"Thank you, really. But I think I can handle this on my own. I don't want to trouble you." _No, Su-san help me!_

"W'll, then atle'st let me t'ke yer m'nd off yer problems." At this, all the tension was freed from Tino's rigid body.

"R-really? How?"

"K'ss."

_Whaaaat!? Really, Sve. I don't know what you're thinking at all. It's just a kiss, right? But, what should I do? What should I say?_

Let's see the options how Tino could react in these situations:

**A.** Aw, okay. You can kiss me and everything.

**B.** Don't, it's gonna make me nervous.

**C.** Why do we have to do that!?

**D.** F*** you B*tch!

_Should I go with __**A**__? No, I don't want Berwald to think that I'm that kind of person. __**B**__? It could work, maybe. __**C**__? But I guess I kind of already know the answer for that. __**D**__? ABSOLUTELY NOT! I don't want to hurt Ber-Bear's feelings. Furthermore, I'm not that bad-mouthed. I think __**B**__ is the most appropriate answer for now._

"Le-let's not, Su-san. It's gonna make me more nervous... in a different way." _Plus it would lead to something else._

Apparently, he was wrong. Berwald untangled himself from him, stood, and walked away. Tino knew that Berwald was disappointed, but of course the Swede didn't show it. "Ok'e." Was what he only said. Although an upset and pouting Berwald may seem really cute, but he couldn't let this continue.

"Su-san!" Tino hollered before he launched himself at him, putting his arms on both shoulders. Tino only gave his lips a peck. Since If he were to do more than this, he found that they wouldn't be able to stop so soon.

Alas, that one peck wasn't enough for Sve for he crashed their lips together into another kiss, pressing the shorter man against the wall. The Finn parted his lips as he moaned into the kiss, giving the Swede access inside. Tino knew that they've done this so many times, yet he only just realized recently how this makes his mouth feel good. He can't escape from the enticing activity for the taller man was holding him captive from his love-handle. And consequently, occasional wet sounds were emitted from their joined mouths.

Now this made Tino think that he should've gotten with _**C **_instead.

"….urgh…..nghn…"

He couldn't breathe, his flushed face wasn't only caused from their explicit activity, but also from lack of oxygen. When Sve finally parted from him, he slumped on the taller man's chest and took the opportunity to take huge breaths of air.

"S'rry."

It seemed that the Swedish man became aware of this and apologized. Tino, still gasping for air, just shook his head lightly before he looked up and smiled at him.

Seeing that he's okay, Sve picked him up, carrying him like a princess and went to lay him ever so gently on his bed. "Is it ok'e t' do it, w'fe?" The Finn chuckled, pleased that his boyfriend wants to deluge him in his _love_. "Of course, hon."

With this, Berwald united their lips once again, but gentler this time. Thereafter, he skillfully undressed Tino from all of his clothing. And before Tino knew it, he was now sprawled atop of Berwald's bed, naked.

Berwald took off his own shirt, exposing his solid build and beautifully crafted muscles to Tino. It was totally diverse from his petite and slender form. Hence, this made Tino want to hide his own body in shame and curled under the larger man. But, after Berwald tossed his top across the floor, he went to grab Tino's legs and spread them wide apart before getting in between.

"Hya….!" Tino gasped, surprised by the other man's actions.

Sve took in the breath taking scenery infront of him. He tenderly stroked the smaller man's tinted cheeks, then his slightly parted lips. He perceived his lover's skin is very soft to the touch. And although his skin may be white, but they aren't pale like the others. His pearly white skin is just perfect.

"Dn't h'de yers'lf, w'fe. Yer be'utiful." He praised, running his lips along the Finn's smooth thigh. Tino felt something hot rising from the depths of his groin when a large hand encircled his erection and started to rub vehemently around it, causing him to whimper excitedly.

Berwald was pleased with the reactions he was getting. He wanted to do more. Thus, he moved upward to suck on one of his lover's pink nubs, educing another reaction.

The Finnish man couldn't think of anything. His mind was filled with the pleasant sensations he got from just his perfectly sensitive nipple. All he could do was take a hold of Berwald's chopped blonde hair as he begged for more. For sure, Sve conformed and noisily sucked harder on his nipple with little nips here and there, eliciting wet sounds that echoed throughout the room.**  
**

"…Ah, ah….mhmmn.." Tino couldn't help but moan out. Howbeit, he quickly covered his mouth with both hands to stifle his yammers, mindful to what time it is and to the people in their neighboring rooms.

Evidently, Berwald didn't forget about his lover's in his grasp as he went to tease the tip with his thumb. He simultaneously tormented his lover's nipples and cock, perceiving that these sent shivers down Tino's spine. _Aah... it feels amazing.. I'm getting dizzy. _Tino deemed to himself, tilting his head to the side.**  
**

Berwald flicked his tongue on Tino's pert nipple before giving it one last suck. Thereafter, he moved to get lube from the drawers near their bed and squirted some on his hand.

"T'no, t'rn yer b'ck on me."

His lover did as he commanded. Sve watched the shorter man whimper below him as he wiggled his plump ass seductively infront of him, giving him a sight of his life. Berwald went to spread his butt cheeks apart for the reason of getting a better view. Sve really wanted to have a taste of that ass. Hence, he ladled the opening with his tongue, spreading it open.

"Ah!... Sve... there, _Aaahh_!"

The Finn desperately clawed the sheets below him, being unable to put up with this slimy sensation. Berwald buried his face in his ass cheeks some more so that he could plunge his tongue deeper, causing the Finn to be a moaning mess. Once he's satisfied, he slid his tongue out slowly, leaving a strand of saliva in place. Thenceforth, he positioned his index finger on Tino's entrance.

Tino could feel the man's finger rummage inside of him subsequently to its insertion.

"H'w is 't?"

"I...don't know... ah!.. Don't move... it.. around yet."

"B't yer happ'ly sw'llowing 't up."

Berwald whispered huskily in his ear. Tino's breath hitched when he felt the man insert another finger inside, scissoring his wet heat, and brushing against his sweet spot every once in a while.

"...Aahn... _No_..!..."

Berwald tsk-ed at the tightness of his 'wife', even though they just did it this morning. He guessed that it's time for some _work_. The Swede spread and moved his fingers, pulling in and out. He comprehended that these actions were the reason that made his partner cry out with a voice full of lust, making his own groin melt.

"...No.. more... please...aah... I need you NOW-!" Tino frantically cried out as he turned and reached up to cup his boyfriend's face, pulling him down for a needy kiss. Berwald abided by his wishes and pulled his fingers out from his lascivious hole and gave them a lick. He squirted the remaining contents of the bottle in his hand and went to coat his hard dick with the substance, grunting in the process.

Tino just watched from the corner of his tear-filled eyes. Thinking how incredible it would feel to have that frighteningly huge thing thrust deeply inside of him.

What broke him from his mesmerized state was when he felt something hard press against him. It was Berwald's. Even though it looked like the Swede was about to go in, he didn't. He only wets Tino's entrance with his pre-cum. This made the Finn became more restless at his _husband's_ proceedings.

"Su-san... hurry..." He whined, rocking his hips emphasizingly against Berwald's dick.

"Ok'e, please r'lax. I don' th'nk I can hold b'ck. Ya re'dy?"

Tino desperately nodded in response. With that, the Swede slammed into him, burying his whole length in one go, eliciting a sweet cry of pleasure from the Finn. "...Hyaaa!... so _thick..._!...ahhh..."

Berwald went to vigorously thrust inside the Finn, the bed creaking below with every shove he made. He pulls out a bit, leaving only half of his dick in, before plunging back inside all the way to the hilt with force. He repeated the action over and over again, hitting the smaller man's sweet spot in the process.

"No…! Not…so…rough…."

Berwald paid no heed to his desperate cries and just went to spread his ass some more with his hands on both cheeks. Which made Tino gripe. "..Ah... w-what..."

"I w'nt to go d'eper ins'de." He promptly reasoned out, cutting the man short. At this, Tino's eyes widened.

"..y—you can't...get any...deeper... That's enough...ngh..! I'm already... haa.. so full.. of you!"

The Swede chuckled, taking that as a compliment. "Jag älskar dig, min fru." (I love you, my wife.)

Berwald whispered just enough for Tino to hear, but enough to reach his heart. Berwald's speed increased right after the words left his mouth. The tip of his cock poking the soft insides of his 'wife' feels unbearably good, according to Tino.

"Ooh!... I love...ah!.. you...too!... so...much!" The Finnish man cried out, feeling a pleasant sensation of practically melting, forcing him to deliriously rock his hips along with the man, producing wet sounds along the way. "_Aah_! Ber... your cock.. feels...amazing!...I'm gonna.. ahn...cum!"

"Th'n cum, my love." Berwald spoke passionately as he went to place soft kisses along Tino's back, trailing to the back of his neck.

With a few more bang to his prostate, Tino finally lost it. His back arched as he released his essence on to the sheets whilst screaming Berwald's name.

Sve could feel the wet heat clamp down on him, sending a great pleasure to his dick.

"...cum inside, Ber~...haa... I want your ..._AH!..._children..!"

Regardless of what he said, he wasn't completely sure of his desire to have a child. That was just on the spur of the moment. What's more, he's only a student, and a man at that. But nobody said that he couldn't wish for it right? Of course, when he's old and capable enough.

It wasn't long before Berwald groaned as he spilled his own seed _deep_ inside of his 'wife'. He rode his orgasm with a few more thrust before he slowly pulled out, his own essence slowly trickled out of Tino's entrance.

The two slumped down on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. Tino, who went to snuggle in Berwald's hard chest, was the first to break their silence. "That was great, love. I seriously thought you were trying to get me pregnant or something- Oh no, what am I saying?" He anxiously laughed.

The Swede briskly looked at him, surprised. This made Tino kind of regret saying something like that. But he guessed wrong, for the Swede held him in a tight but passionate embrace. "Mhm."

Tino smiled and nestled even closer on to the other's broad chest, if that was possible. He was really happy to know that Berwald wanted to have a family with him in the future.

It wasn't long before, the two fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

-MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL-

"Finally, they're done. They were doing it like rabbits all night. And boy, Tino sure is a screamer." Mathias kind-of complained in a tired voice.

"What exactly are they doing?" Emil, who was lying beside a sleeping Lukas, asked rather innocently.

_What? He's smart, but he really didn't have any clue after all of that? _Mathias laughed lightly, careful not to wake his boyfriend. "Man, Norge _really_ treasures you." He sighed before adding "You'll know when you get older."

* * *

AN: To be honest, I don't _quite_ like how I wrote this chap. It felt like something is lacking... But I don't know how to enhance it otherwise-

-Okay, I had that 'choices' idea from playing a BL game on android called _Vampire Darling_. I really love that game. I spent a **year** playing, hoping to get a GOODEND. But sadly I didn't :( (waaah..) All a got is 3 consecutive BADENDs: 2 Clay BadEnd and 1 Shirou BadEnd. And I gotta tell you, those endings '_almost_' made me cry :'(

(_Just sharing :D)_

Anyway, did you like it? Were you disappointed at something? (If possible, constructive critisms only) ;)

PLEASE tell me what you think. XD Follows/Faves are very much appreciated too. :D


End file.
